


Hiemal

by Ren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: Just some cuddles on a cold winter day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For yoiweek2017, Day 5: Stay Close to Me

As Yuri hands Otabek his mug of hot cocoa, their fingers brush together.

Otabek shivers. "You're cold."

"Sorry." Yuri sits down on the sofa, carefully balancing his own mug so as not to spill cocoa on the cushions. "The kitchen is freezing, the windowpanes are all frosted."

The sofa is piled with all the blankets Yuri could find in his room. Otabek lifts an edge of the old tartan plaid he's wrapped around himself, and Yuri scoots under the blankets, leaning closer to Otabek to soak in his warmth. The relief is immediate – he hadn't realized he was so cold.

Yuri picks up his mug, wrapping his fingers around it to warm them up. His joints feel stiff; despite spending most of his life in an ice rink, Yuri doesn't deal well with the cold. "How is the cocoa?" Yuri asks. "Careful, it's hot."

Otabek takes a small sip. "Good," he says, staring into the mug with an appreciative smile, and Yuri smiles back.

"I'm glad. It's my grandpa's special recipe. The secret is to add a bit of chocolate…"

He trails off, not wanting to bore Otabek with the details, and runs one hand up and down the back of the other to get some life back into his fingers.

"Are you still cold?" Otabek asks. He touches the back of Yuri's hand with his own, and his smile turns into a frown. "Yura, you feel like ice!"

"I'm fine, I'll warm up in a moment," Yuri says, leaning against Otabek's shoulder. He curls his legs under him as he sips his cocoa and slowly feels the life returning to his toes.

"Feeling better?" Otabek asks, looking at Yuri over the rim of his mug.

Yuri nods, even though he can still feel a chill in his limbs. He takes a large gulp of cocoa, feeling the liquid warm him up inside, but his hands peeking out of the blanket are still cold. Yuri puts aside his mug and blows on his fingers, rubbing them together. Winter is the worst.

Suddenly, Otabek's hands are closing around Yuri's. "Are you sure you're fine? You look paler than usual." His skin feels so warm, like he doesn't suffer the cold at all.

"Really, Beka, I'm fine!" Yuri says, but he doesn't pull his hands away.

He doesn't _feel_ pale. In fact, he feels like he might be blushing. Otabek's hands are a little larger thank Yuri's, the palms a little rougher, but their touch is so very gentle. Otabek rubs his thumb over the back of Yuri's hand, tracing the ridge of each knuckle.

"You've got to be careful not to get a cold." Otabek keeps his eyes on Yuri's fingers as he rubs some life back into them. "I don't want excuses when I win the world championship for Kazakhstan next month."

Yuri can physically feel the warmth spreading through his body with every soft touch. "Keep dreaming, I'll be taking home that gold medal this year. You can fight the others for silver."

Otabek looks up at that, dark eyes glinting with amusement. He lets go of Yuri, until only their fingertips are touching. Without warning, he leans forward to press a kiss to the back of Yuri's hand. "I don't settle for second best, Yura."

Flushing scarlet, Yuri buries his face under the blankets.


End file.
